<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Waiting by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816808">I'll Be Waiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, kingdom au, teenagers being teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil and Li Xiao come from different social classes, but that won't stop them from being together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The palace was immersed with one of its yearly masquerades. Women wore dresses made of silk and lace that barely reached the floor. Chains of gold and silver were draped around their neck. Only the finest of jewels were enclosed on their fingers. Men wore premium suits and flashed gentle smiles at their dance partners as they swayed to the rhythm of the music. Despite not knowing the person behind the mask, couples danced the night away without a care in the world.</p><p>While the king was busy drinking wine and greeting guests, the youngest heir to the throne was treating himself to the garden in the courtyard. He was well-aware of his role in the kingdom and that one day he would be married to a fair maiden, but he wanted no part of that life. He did not care for extravagant festivities where it was expected of him to make every inhabitant satisfied with the living conditions. If he could have it his way, he would run away and live according to his standards. No kingdom. No one relies on him to survive. No forced marriage.</p><p>Emil looked up to the sky, feeling the frigid breeze brush through his ivory hair. Closing his eyes, he let out an exhale, finally feeling relaxed after a busy day of lectures on politics and how to properly manage a kingdom without fail. He was truly sick of these teachings and just wanted to be free just as a teenager should. Taking a look around, he took in the surroundings. Flowers of various specimens surrounded the large fountain that was placed in the center of the garden, the same place Emil was perched on. This particular night was quiet, at least outside, for the most part. Crickets chirped from their dwellings and water from the fountain poured from its spigot. It was late into the night, nearly nine o'clock, and Emil was about to retire for the night when someone appeared from behind a rose bush.</p><p>Their clothes and complexion proved they were not a resident of the area. Olive skin was accompanied by a pair of glowing golden-brown eyes and choppy brown hair that fell on either side of the bystander's face. They were a peculiar character, and Emil was stunned by their presence.</p><p>"Hello? Is someone there?" He called out, already aware that he was no longer alone in the vast garden. Slowly, the mysterious stranger came out from their hiding spot and took a few steps towards the prince before halting just a few feet away. The boy did not mutter a word, but kept his gaze on the heir, taking in every detail of his being.</p><p>"Well? Are you going to say something, or just stand there staring like a creep?" Emil asked, folding his arms across his chest, and waited for an answer, but received nothing but dead silence.</p><p>"Do you speak any English? I have never seen you around before. I do not mean to prude, but do you perhaps live nearby or in the nearby village?" The brunette shook his head. "First of all, I am not like a creep. You just have an odd appearance. Secondly, I do in fact speak English, and no I am not like from this area. I am from a village in Eastern Asia but moved here when I was younger."</p><p>Emil scooted away when the other male took a seat beside him. "I see. Might I know your name since you practically decided to stumble into my garden unannounced?"</p><p>The boy hummed as if deciding to answer such an uncomplicated question. "I suppose I could like tell you. It will cost you though." He teased, receiving a scuff from the prince. "Fine then, I will just refer to you as pretty boy." Shrugging off the snarky nickname, the stranger replied, "That is fine by me, princess, but do not fall for me."</p><p>That was four months ago, and by the end of the night, Emil learned the name and other details regarding the stowaway in the garden. He learned that his name was Li Xiao and that his family was originally residing in China but moved to Iceland for a better opportunity. Unfortunately, due to their different ranks in social status, they have been unable to see each other in person and had to stick with letters to communicate. Their letters often were short, and random with minuscule topics to discuss.</p><p>------</p><p>Dear princess,</p><p>Missed me yet? I bet you did. I can just picture you blushing and denying it, but you know it is true.</p><p>Anyways, what is it like to be a prince? Have any scandalous stories to tell? I bet it is rather boring staying locked in a tower all day. Then again, you seem like the type to enjoy solitude.</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>
Li Xiao</p><p>------</p><p>Dear pretty boy,</p><p>You must think highly of yourself if you think I would miss you. You are annoying and dress strangely for someone in the middle class.</p><p>But to answer your question, life as a prince is not exciting. It consists of lectures on proper manners, which gets repetitive, and ways to succeed as an heir. There is also learning about global trades and treaties. Nothing is exciting about it.</p><p>As for stories, there is not much to tell. Unless you care to know about tedious arranged marriages. There was one guy, I believe his name was Alfred or something, but he was so loud and obnoxious. I could barely utter a word, with him blabbering about being a heroine. He also had terrible table manners.</p><p>But you are right, for once. Being locked in a tower is boring. I would prefer to go outside more and live freely without being constricted by brick walls and royal chaperones.</p><p>Farewell,<br/>
Emil</p><p>------</p><p>Dear your highness,</p><p>I knew you would deny it, but I know the truth~</p><p>You say that I dress strangely, but have you checked in the mirror lately? For someone who is from Northern Europe, you have odd hair color, and your eyes are different too. Seriously though, I have never seen anyone with your physique. It is not a bad thing; it just makes you unique.</p><p>That sounds terrible. I cannot imagine how horrific that encounter must have been. Good luck with the marriage. You are going to need it.</p><p>Does the princess need to be rescued by a knight in shining armor? I will be more than happy to steal you away from the boring lectures and show you what it is like to live as a civilian. That is if you are up for the challenge.</p><p>Hope all is well,<br/>
Li Xiao</p><p>------</p><p>Dear Emil,</p><p>I hope you are doing well. I have not heard from you in three months, and I am assuming you are busy doing boring royal stuff. That is cool, I guess.</p><p>News has been circulating around that you are getting married soon. I hope they treat you well, if not, well, guess I will have to pay the lucky fellow a little visit.</p><p>Seriously though, I hope you are doing well, and I would love to see you again, even if it means it would be the last.</p><p>Something has been bugging me lately, and I feel now is the time to tell you, even though you are practically being married in the upcoming weeks. I do not expect an answer right away, but I just want you to know that I, well, love you. We have been writing letters back and forth for almost two years now, and I cannot hide it anymore. Yeah, I know we cannot be together because of the difference in social class, but I do not care about the distance. I want to be with you. I want to see you smile and hold your delicate hand as you attempt to hide your beautiful blushing face. I want to gaze into those gorgeous magenta eyes of yours and embrace you for as long as you allow.</p><p>Look at me. I am getting all sappy. I will stop and save you the embarrassment. I look forward to hearing from you soon.</p><p>Thinking of you,<br/>
Your knight in shining armor</p><p>------</p><p>Dear Li Xiao,</p><p>Apologies for the late reply. I will save you the details, but I was dealing with important matters.</p><p>As for the previous letter, you are more than welcomed to steal me away, that is if you have a death wish. I would love to explore life beyond the kingdom, but alas that is not possible.</p><p>Unfortunately, news spreads fast, but yes, I am getting married. I do not look forward to it, considering it was settled that I would have to marry Alfred, but I cannot do anything about it.</p><p>I appreciate the concern, but I am alright. Are you though? You are taking care of yourself, right?</p><p>p.s. I would love to see you again as well.</p><p>I did not expect a confession such as that. Your words have caused me to feel honored and confused all at once. Of course, I feel something towards you as well. Is it love? Is it longing to see you and run away with you to an unknown place full of possibilities?  Honestly, I do not know what to call this feeling. At first, I was going to push them aside. They would only get in the way of becoming the next heir, but the longer I read your letters, the longer the feelings lingered. I yearned for something that was out of reach and not meant to be owned. I desired to be with someone that was considered beneath me, but through my eyes, they were deemed an equal. I want to be with them, even if it means I will be conceived as a selfish coward who ran away from the life set for them at birth.</p><p>What I am trying to say is that Li Xiao, I love you with my entire being. I love the cocky attitude and smart remarks, despite them causing my emotions to become bundled up with embarrassment and anger. I miss hearing your voice and seeing those warm brown eyes of yours that are no match for the gleaming stars in the sky.</p><p>Apologies for getting off track. I look forward to your next letter.</p><p>Thinking of you as well,<br/>
Emil</p><p>------</p><p>Dear my love,</p><p>Oh, thank heavens! I thought I said something that scared you off. Glad that was not the case.</p><p>I am doing well, just preparing for a long-awaited trip with someone very special.</p><p>Your confession sent my heart flying. Literally, I fell out of my chair upon reading the letter. You are probably laughing as you imagine me acting so puerile. I do not blame you if you are.</p><p>I love you as well, Emil. I guess you already knew that since I confessed first, but I will say it again until you grow sick of me. I love everything about you. From the comeback attempts to the little things that cause me to tease you further, I love it all. I adore that amethyst jewels for eyes and the soft feathers for hair that reminds me of snow. The only thing that I have yet to witness is your smile, which I hope I get to see when I visit you.</p><p>Please wait for me, my love. Just a bit longer, and both of our dreams will come true.</p><p>Forever yours,<br/>
Li Xiao</p><p>------</p><p>Those final words lingered in his mind, overriding any other mindless thought. Was he truly about to run away with Li Xiao? Clenching his chest, Emil took a deep breath before exhaling. He could not control his heart rate. At this rate, the organ keeping him alive was going to jump out of his chest. This was it. He was finally going to live the life he wanted without being held back by restrictions. Emil glanced out the window for the twelfth time that evening, waiting for his knight in shining armor to save him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>